Leaving
by XemoXanimeX
Summary: Sakura tries to kill herself because Sasuke left Sasuke is ooc very ooc.


"Sakura, your still annoying." Said the vioce of the one she loved. The one who she yearned for his acceptence.

"Huh..." Sakura gasped. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Sakura, I'm leaving." Sakura stared at Sasuke in disbelief.

"If you do...I'll scream." Tears strolled down her cheeks. She couldn't keep her emotions in tact. He was tearing her apart. Like he always did.

Sasuke suddenly flashed behind Sakura.

"Sakura...Thank you." Swiftly sasuke lifted up his arm and hit Sakura in the neck almost instanly knocking her out.

"Sasuke..." Sakura trailed off. She was dozing off. Sasuke left. Left her all alone, bewildered at what Sasuke had said.

Sakura woke up. It was still dark. She sat up from her resting spot. She swung her feet from side to side thinking over what had taken place earlier. She slowly stood up staggering. She quickly regained her composure. She put her hand on her arm. With her head down she walked away. Her destnation was her house. As she walked home she witnessed happy couples kissing, holding eachother. She wished, she only wished she couukd have this with somebody. Somebody that woukd love her. Cherish her.She wished she coukd have that with Sasuke.

She stopped under a beaming light. She stood there for a few moments thinking about Sasuke. He had hurt her so badly. To the extant that she wanted to kill herself. She wanted to kill herself for all the pain he had caused. The urg grew stronger until she thought she would actually do it.She finally talked herself into it. She quickly began running home. Ready to kill herself.

She loved him so much but he... He hated her. She didn't want to go through the pain of lovinghin anymore.She couln't do it anymore. She was ready to die. Ready to give up everything she had worked for in her life. To give up her life for the one she loved. She knew how she would do it. She wanted it to be slow and painfull. More painfull than what she had went through. No these past years had torn her apart.

She finally got close to her house. She ran for the door and quickly opened it. She ran through it slamming it on the way. She hoped her parents hadn't heard her come in. She ran up the stairs and into the bedroom turning the light on in a habit. She ran to her bathroom stooping at the closed door. She was consenplating wether or not she should really do it but she knew it was what she really wanted. Now she was ready, reaady to die. She was so scared she was crying. But she was ready. She walked over to her bathtub and turned on the focet to run somme water. She walked over to her sink and opened a drawer and ruffled around. She lifted up her arm to wipe the tears away.

She wold have of never of done this but this time was different. Her emotions had gotten the better of her this time. She seemed to melt at the thought of Sasuke. She found what she was looking for. She grabbed it and ran for the tub, jumped in, and opened thr packet. The packet contained an unused razor. Her heart was pounding. She was so nevious. She was so scared at that moment she was shaking. She couldn't believe she was doing this of all people.

She put the razor up to her wrist. She could feel her pulse through the razor. She jerked hard so that she got a good enough cut she so that she could slowly bleed to death in her tub. She sat there and stared at her wrist satisfied at her work. She slipped her hand into the tub of water. Her emerald eyes were shining with delight. She smiled to herself and layed her head back onto the tub. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sasuke ran back into the village feeling bad for what he had done to Sakura. He ran to the bench where he left Sakura. She wasn't there.

"Damnit!" Sasuke yelled. He ran for her house in hopes of finding her there.

"I hope she did't tell anyone." Sasuke thought to himself. He finally got to her house and noticed her light was on. He jumped onto the balcony and tried to open the door but it was locked. He knew she wasn't in her room so he broke the glass and went in himself. He looked aroud her room admireing her sense of style. He saw the light from the bathroom from under the door. He knocked on the door but didn't get a response. He opened the door and saw Sakura's limp body in the tub. He saw the water was red. His heart skipped a bear at the sight of this. He rushed over to sakura and picked her up with her legs dangaling on one arm and her head was in the crease of his arm. He rushed out the bathroom into the bedroom. He unlocked the bedroom door and rushed out the door. He finally made it out of the house and onto the streets.

He looked down at her limp body admiring at how sexy she actually was. He smirked to himself. He ran his eyes down to her wrist and gasped at what he had done to her. He made it to the hospital. He ran through the hopital doors with Sakura bouncing around in his arms.

"Tsunade, Tsunade where the hell are you?" The other nurses stared at the the two bewildered at what happened. They could hear the urgency in his voice. Finally one of the nusre went off to search for her.

"Sasuke what happened?"

"I don't know. She tried to kill herself."Tsunade grabbed Sakura from Sasuke's arms and dragged her off into a room.

"Sasuke she's alright. She lost about half her blood but she'll recover." Sasuke pushed past Tsunade nearly knocking her down. He wanted to see her. H e sat down next to her bed and stared at her her bueatiful cand pink hair. She finally woke up about half an hour after he got in there.

"Sasuke...you-you came back."Sasuke just stared at her.

"But why did you come back?" She questioned.

"Because I couldn't stand what I did to you."Sakura stared at Sasuke a second time that night in disbeliefe to what he said.

"Sakura...I...I.. love you." Sasuke stuttered and couldn't believe what he had just said.Sakura stared at Sasuke. She admired his handsom featured. His onyx eyes, his black ravened hair.

"Sasuke...I love you to." Sakura pulled Sasuke into a deep kiss. One filled with passion and love. 


End file.
